The Gangs All Here
by reilert79
Summary: Chris and Mary Beth and everyone deal with the loss of Samuels and Corassa.


The Gang's All Here

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris' alarm woke her up, right on time, at 6:30. She rolled over, and went to turn it off. She started to get up, and David's arm pulled her back in to the bed. He rolled on top of her, and looked her in the eyes.

"Whatever it is, will have to wait".

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris came in to work, and was only about 5 minutes late. She signed in, filled her water bottle and sat down at her desk. Mary Beth was there, she just wasn't in the office.

Chris sat down and start working. She and Mary Beth were trying to find Frederick Saldano, who was suspected in a few shootings of police officers upstate. He was posting on Facebook that he was now in the city and any cops that approach him would be shot as well. Chris was determined to find him and deliver him to the Police Commissioner.

Chris was going over the latest reports from the weekend, when her phone went off. It was a text from David.

"Babe, how are you?"

"Fine honey, just working. What's up?"

Before he could reply back, there was a knock at the door. It was Victor Isbecki, and Marcus Petrie.

"HI Guys, come on in! What are ya'll doing here?"

"We came to check on you".

Mary Beth came in then, and hugged both of them.

"What do you mean you came to check on me?"

"I guess you haven't heard. Christine, Lieutenant Samuels passed away last night. Heart attack, in his sleep. He was at his sister's. She went to wake him up for dinner after he had taken a nap, and couldn't. I'm sorry, Christine".

Petrie came over and hugged Chris, and Victor did too.

Chris teared up, and just kept nodding. Samuels was like a father to her. He had taught her more than any other Lieutenant she had served under. They didn't always get along, but she respected him and he respected her, and he knew what a damn good cop she was. This was a big loss for Chris. She still spoke to him from time to time, to get his opinion on things.

She grabbed her phone, and sent David a text.

"Lt. Samuels passed away last night".

"I'm sorry babe. I know he meant a lot to you".

Victor and Petrie chatted with them for a few minutes, and said they would let them know when they knew about arrangements. She told them goodbye, and sat there at her desk, just feeling numb.

"I'm sorry, Chris. I know he was like a dad to you".

She nodded. Mary Beth got it too, they had served under him together. He was different with them than the others, because they were women. He had given them a chance when others hadn't.

Chris eventually got back to work, but it took a minute. She was having a hard time focusing.

She was working away and hadn't looked up, when she heard another knock on her door. She looked up to find David. He had a bouquet of flowers, and lunch for the both of them.

She stood up and he came over and hugged her. He set the flowers on her desk, and the lunch.

"I brought your favorite, babe-Robillio's."

"Thank you, honey. Pull up a chair".

"Mary Beth, would you like to join us? I brought plenty".

"Sure, that would be lovely. Thank you, David".

They ate, mostly in silence. David looked at Chris. "How did you find out?"

"Isbecki and Petrie came by, and told me they were coming to check on me. They thought we knew".

"I heard it when I went to court this morning, that's when I texted you".

"Bert Samuels was a good man, and a good cop. He gave Chris and I a chance when others wouldn't, and he didn't pull any punches with us, he gave it to us straight."

"I second that. He could see what kind of cops we were, and he helped us become better cops".

Chris grabbed a time off request form from her desk and handed it to Mary Beth. She filled out one herself. They would turn it in later, when they knew when and where the services would be.

David left after lunch, and told Chris he would see her at home.

"I love you honey, thanks for bringing me lunch".

"Love you too, anytime babe".

She kissed him bye, and then he left.

She and Mary Beth worked the rest of the day, sorting out the posts from Frederick Saldano, and trying to figure out his next move.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris got home around 5. She came in and changed into some comfy clothes. She pulled a lasagna out of the freezer that she had made and was waiting for it to thaw.

David texted about 10 minutes after she had done that to say 'I am taking care of dinner tonight. See you in about 30 minutes'.

She put the lasagna back in the freezer and sat down. She started going through a box of pictures that she kept under the coffee table. She decided she wanted to frame some of her and Lieutenant Samuels, and some of her and the whole gang. She found a few good ones, and was somewhat happy looking through them, but she was also sad too. He had made a tremendous impact on her life.

David came home with her favorite pizza-all the way from Brooklyn. Pepperoni with extra onions from Giordano's. It was her and her dad's favorite pizza place.

"You are so good to me, honey. I don't deserve you, that's for sure".

He kissed her. "You changed my life for the better babe, it is I who doesn't deserve you". He kissed her back.

They ate, and she resumed to framing the pictures. She found a really nice one of just her and Mary Beth, and him. She also framed one of him, her and Mary Beth, Coleman, Petrie, Isbecki, Esposito, Corassa, and Newman. She texted Mary Beth to see if she wanted copies of any of the pictures. She responded back with 'sure, thanks'.

She made her copies on their printer, and then she framed the ones that she had selected. The rest, she was going to put in a photo book.

She found one from her and David's wedding, and the list of who gave them what. He had given them a clock with the skyline of New York on it. She told David she wanted to hang the clock on the wall in front of her. He agreed and went and got his tools to do so.

Just as she was putting the pictures away, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, May I speak to Christine Cagney?"

"This is she, although it's Keeler now."

"Hi, ma'am. My name is Tommy. I am Lieutenant Bert Samuels son."

"Hi, I am so sorry for your loss. Your pop was one hell of a man."

"Thank you. I am calling because I read over his last will and testament today. He requested that you deliver the eulogy. Are you able to do so?"

"Me? He wanted me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Wow. Yes, I will do it. When are the services?"

"He wanted a traditional Jewish service that will take place tomorrow. But he wanted a regular memorial service so all his police friends could be a part of it. That will be Thursday".

"Ok, thank you."

He gave her the times and location for Thursday.

They hung up and she texted Mary Beth, and Victor about the services.

"Please pass it on guys".

"Will do, Lieutenant".

She went and got a legal pad and some pens. She sat down on the couch and started writing her eulogy.

She worked on it for several hours, and then went and took a bubble bath. As soon as she sank into the bath, she started crying, and really grieving him. She felt like she was losing her dad all over again.

David came and got in the bath with her, without saying a word. He held her and comforted her, and just let her cry on him a little bit.

"Can you go with me on Thursday?"

"Yes, babe. I wouldn't be anywhere else".

He rubbed her back and talked to her about her eulogy.

She was going to mention the time that he told her to call her mom, without knowing that her mom had died. But it did get her to call her brother, and she was now forever thankful for that. She was going to talk about the time that he was supposedly retiring and moving to Arizona, and everyone was giving him gifts to make him stay. Or how he helped her out when she had personal tragedies, such as her father dying, among other things. And how she could always turn to him for advice, regardless of the problem or issue. He always trusted her instinct's, and when she and Mary Beth would have a conflict, which happened, but not too often, he was always there with a listening ear. She was going to end with the last piece of advice he gave her and Mary Beth as their boss. She told David about how they had been investigating a case and the federal government had swooped in and embarrassed them by lying to them and putting their lives in danger.

"So to make up for it, Deputy Inspector Marquette says we are now going to be on Major Cases, which had been a huge goal of ours. But we didn't want to just sweep this investigation under the rug. So we asked him what to do. His advice to us was to paint the ladies room."

"What did he mean by that?"

"That's what we said. He told us that we should go to the press to get them to report the story so that it would be reopened. However, in doing so, that would probably mean that Marquette would pull us from Major Cases, which he did. So if we paint the ladies room, then when we are put back at the 14th, we will at least have a freshly painted ladies room".

"Ahh, makes sense."

"I still remember the day I told him that I was going to work for the DA's office, and Mary Beth told him she was retiring. You would have thought we had run over his dog or something. That was when we started having monthly lunch dates, and we continued that until he moved up north to live with his sister".

He rubbed her neck really well, and she could feel him getting the stress out.

They soaked for a little longer, and then they climbed out of the bath. He got her a towel and himself a towel and then they got ready for bed. He went and checked the doors, and got her a glass of water. She put on her pajamas and climbed into bed.

They fell asleep pretty easily, and slept all night.

***The next day***

Chris woke up, and got ready for work. She put the pictures she was taking to Mary Beth in her purse.

She started making breakfast for her and David. She decided to make cinnamon roll waffles for the both of them.

David came out and ate breakfast with her and they put the dishes in the sink. She grabbed one of the framed pics at the last minute, and took it with her to work.

She grabbed her things and they walked to the car together.

"I love you more than anyone, Chris. If you need me today, please call me." He kissed her and hugged her.

She nodded. "I love you, too honey".

He helped her put her things in the car, and then they went to work.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris came in and put her stuff down. She signed in and filled her water bottle, like she always did. She handed Mary Beth the photos.

"He was an upstanding man". Mary Beth was emotional.

"yes he was. And a damn good cop".

Chris took the picture out of the frame, and made a copy of it on her printer. Then she put the original back in the frame and put it on her desk.

She was taking the other one home for the book.

"Samuels son called last night. They asked me to do the eulogy, and I agreed".

"That will be nice, Christine".

She got to work on their case. Frederick had made another threat on FB last night.

She sent the records to IT and asked them to trace where it had come from. She was having uniforms circulate a flyer with his photo on it asking if anyone had seen him to each and every building in the area that they were thinking that the threat had come from.

Feldberg knocked on the door around 10.

"Hi Lt. Keeler, Det. Lacey. My condolences on the loss of Lt. Samuels. Your request for time off to attend his services is granted."

"Thank you, Feldberg".

They continued working, and around 2 p.m., Chris requested an update from the uniforms.

"We sent a detective team, led by Detective Corassa from the 10th, to where we think he is. We haven't heard back from Corassa in a good bit, about 20 minutes".

"Keep me posted".

She texted Victor to see if he could drive by there, and check on Corassa.

"Right away, Lieutenant".

She got back to work, but kept checking her phone and her watch. Something didn't feel right.

About 45 minutes later, victor called back.

"Hello?"

"Lieutenant…Frederick Saldano is in custody, but….Corassa was shot. He's being taken to Manhattan General".

"I am on my way".

She hung up and told Mary Beth. "Corassa was shot, he's being taken to Manhattan General".

"Right behind you".

***Manhattan General***

Chris and Mary Beth went in and found Victor in the waiting room. Petrie came in right behind them.

"Victor!" Chris and Mary Beth started walking towards him and Petrie caught up to them.

"Hey Petrie!". Chris turned back to Victor.

He swallowed hard…..and then he just shook his head.

Chris' mouth dropped open. Mary Beth teared up.

"We are dropping like flies, I tell ya".

"Gosh, I just can't believe this. Did you see it, Victor?"

"Yeah… I got there right at the end. He found Saldano, and he got him to open the door by saying he was maintenance. As soon as the door opened, Saldano started firing. So Corassa pulled his gun, but his one gun was no match for Saldano's automatic weapons. He went down, the officers rushed in and arrested Saldano, and I called 911 for Al. I rode with him in the ambulance, and he kept trying to talk to me, but it was hard for him. He kept saying "Tell her I'm sorry, Tell Chris I'm sorry".

Chris just let the tears fall. Losing a friend was hard, but two in a week was unbearable.

"Keep us apprised on services, Victor".

He nodded.

They all exchanged awkward hugs and then Chris and Mary Beth left.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris dropped Mary Beth back off at work, so that she could catch the subway. She quickly went in and got her things and headed home for the day. She texted Feldberg that a full report would be on his desk later in the week.

She pulled into the parking garage and parked the car. She went inside the apartment and immediately went to change clothes.

She looked at her watch. 3:50 p.m.

She decided to go soak in the hot tub for a bit, and try to relax some. She put on a pastel rainbow stripe bikini, and headed to get her phone and the wireless speaker, and stopped in the kitchen to make herself a club soda with a twist of lime. She went outside and turned the hot tub on, and got in.

When she and Mary Beth started at the 14th, they had Coleman, Lt. Samuels, Isbecki, Petrie… Newman and Corassa joined later, and then of course, Esposito. Aspermante and Finch rounded out the squad, but weren't really part of the group.

Jonah was killed by a random shooter, Esposito died of a heart attack, and now Samuels and Corassa as well. From 9, to 5.

Life just isn't fair sometimes.

She soaked and soaked, and couldn't quit picturing Newman welcoming Corassa to heaven. Probably by flipping off something like he loved to do, the hotdog. Esposito was probably trying to sell him pool passes the minute he got there. Always the hustler.

David got home around 5:15, and saw Chris out on the balcony. He went and changed into his board shorts, so that he could join her.

He made himself a drink, and headed out to the hot tub.

She didn't even notice him, till he climbed in next to her.

"Hi honey, when did you get home?" She kissed him.

"Just a few minutes ago. What brought you out here?"

"Well, Mary Beth and I were working this case, and we were trying to find this guy named Frederick Saldano. Saldano was making FB posts saying that he was going to kill cops, but we didn't take him seriously enough. At least, I didn't. So I sent in my best team, my absolute best team. Al Corassa posed as a maintenance man, and knocked on the door. I sent Victor to check on Al, because nobody had heard from him. He got there right as it was going down. He said Corassa knocked, Saldano opened, and then opened fire on him. Corassa only had his police issued Smith and Wesson, and it was no match for Saldano's automatic weapons. Victor rode with him to the hospital, but when we got there, he was gone. There were 9 of us, David, and now there are 5".

He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, babe."

She leaned against him, while they soaked a little longer.

"When are his services?"

"I asked Victor to let me know".

She turned to face him. "David, maybe I am being paranoid, maybe I am not. But I feel like we are living in a war on cops, and I just want you to know, that if anything ever happens to me, and especially if I am killed in the line of duty, I want a full-dressed funeral. 21-gun salute, the whole works. If I were to perish not in the line of duty, you can still request the full-dressed funeral to the police commissioner. I want you to do that".

He nodded. "Ok babe. Ok, you got it".

"what do you want, honey? Is there a special lawyer's funeral?"

He chuckled. "No, there isn't. I want just your everyday basic, Catholic funeral. As long as I am buried next to you, I will be alright".

She kissed him. "Ok honey".

She looked at him thoughtfully. "We should probably put this in writing".

"We will".

"I feel bad dumping all of this on you all week, honey. I promise I am going to try to have happier days".

"No need to apologize Chris, this is real life, and this is what happens. We will get through it".

They soaked for a little bit longer, and Chris pulled David to sit in front of her so that she could love on him some like he had been loving on her the last few days. She gave him a back massage and a head massage.

"Babe, you have magic hands…"

"So do you, honey".

After they were done, they got out. It was now 7:45. Chris had been soaking for almost 4 hours. David ran inside and grabbed them some towels, and they dried off. She went to change into pajamas, while he shut down the hot tub. He brought her phone, the speaker, and their glasses back in. She was standing at the fridge, trying to decide what to make for dinner.

"Babe, let's order in. It's late. You don't have to cook".

"Ok. Where do you want to order from?"

After they debated it for a minute or two, they ordered from her favorite salad place, and had it delivered. David went to change into his pajamas, and Chris sat down on the couch to go over her eulogy again.

She added a few more moments, like when he won the Distinguished Service Award, and she got roped into planning the whole thing, and she and Mary Beth made 250 cannoli's because they had heard it was his favorite dessert, when really his favorite food was cannelloni, and his favorite dessert was really cheesecake. She also added in the pranks the guys played on each other- Samuels set Victor up with a guy dressed as a woman, and to get him back, Victor set Samuels up with a hooker, but the gag ended up being on victor when Samuels fell in love with her, and Chris and Mary Beth had to convince her to back off.

She decided to ad-lib the rest, and finish it with what a great guy he was, and how she was fortunate to learn from him and serve under him, but she was blessed to know him.

Their salads arrived, and David paid the guy while she got bowls out, and silverware. He turned the TV on, and Corassa's shooting had made the news.

"Frederick Saldano, the suspect wanted for the shooting of 2 cops in upstate New York, was taken into custody today, after he fatally shot and killed Detective Al Corassa of the NYPD. Saldano was taken to the hospital due to some injuries he received, and was then transported to lockup. He faces 3 capital murder charges, all of which carry a death penalty sentence".

Chris' phone started lighting up. "Lieuntenant- there will be a sea of blue for Corassa. Friday night, after his visitation service. The 14th gets to lead it, and you get to be in the first car, because you are the highest rank. Mary Beth can ride with you, then Coleman and Faverty, and then Petrie and I, and everyone else will fall behind. Does that sound good to you?"

"Sounds great, Isbecki! Thanks for letting me know". She sent Mary Beth a text telling her that they were going to be the first car in the sea of blue Friday night.

"Wonderful, Lieutenant. Carassa would be proud".

She finished her salad, and then cleaned up the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher from the breakfast dishes. Afterwards, she headed to bed.

David came not long behind her, after he had locked the door and set the alarm, and gotten her a glass of water.

He climbed into bed and they snuggled up like they always did. He fell asleep wishing he could take away all her pain somehow, and feeling very helpless.

***Wednesday***

Chris woke up and got ready for work. She made breakfast for her and David- Spanish omelets with a side of mushrooms.

After they were done eating, she started on the breakfast dishes, since she still had a few minutes. After she loaded the dishwasher, she gathered her things for work, and got ready to leave.

David grabbed his briefcase, and locked the door behind her. They walked to the car, and he helped her put her things in, and then he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you more than anyone, babe. Be careful out there-I can't wait to come back home to you later". He kissed her and hugged her tight.

"I love you too, honey. I will wear my vest if I have to go out, I promise".

She kissed him and then got in the car, and they headed to work.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris walked in, and signed in. She went to fill up her water bottle. There was a note on their door- a press conference was being held at 11, so Feldberg could address the shooting of Corassa.

She sat down at her computer and started writing his statement. He always loved the way she worded those. Mary Beth came in, with a couple of boxes in her hand.

"Morning! What's in the boxes?"

"Morning. I was thinking that your car doesn't have the blue bubble, only the red one. So I stopped at Police services and picked these up, and figured we could use them for the sea of blue on Friday, for Al. They plug into the cigarette adapter or the usb port. Your car has both so I grabbed two".

"Good call, Mary Beth".

They got to work on planning the press conference, and headed down to the press room at 10. Mary Beth set the chairs up, and printed off the sign in sheets, and Chris placed a copy of his statement on the podium, and put some water bottles in a bucket to be iced down. It wasn't much, but the reporters always seemed to appreciate water and extra pens. Mary Beth opened a few boxes of pens and put them by the sign in sheets.

Feldberg came in, saw their work on the room, and approved of it. "Thanks for setting this up, Lieutenant Keeler and Det. Lacey".

He left to go get his things and then came back when it started.

The press came in and started taking their seats.

Feldberg came in right at 11, and read his statement.

"Yesterday, the NYPD acted on information that Frederick Saldano, 32, was located in an apartment here in the city. We acted on that tip in an attempt to arrest and take Mr. Saldano into custody. However, he shot one of our detectives, Detective Al Corassa. Detective Corassa unfortunately later died at the hospital. Frederick Saldano was taken into custody and will be in court later today. He was already wanted for the killings of two police officers in upstate New York, so now with these charges, he will be facing 3 capital murder charges. These charges carry a death penalty sentence.

The shooting or harming of police officers will not be tolerated. Police officers take an oath to protect our city and its citizens, and they deserve to go home to their families each night just like the rest of us. Anyone who shoots or kills a police officer, will face the death penalty, Frederick Saldano included".

The reporters started firing questions at Feldberg, and he fielded them with ease.

After it was over, Mary Beth and Chris cleaned up the room and then headed to their office.

Chris ordered some sushi and had it delivered, and Mary Beth ordered from a deli. They worked through lunch finalizing paperwork on the Frederick Saldano case.

Chris looked up Corassa's obituary. He never married, and didn't really have any family, just some distant cousins. He had a 30 year career with the NYPD, and was a decorated member of the force, but that was all.

Chris had an idea, but she needed to think on it awhile. She wrote it down so she wouldn't forget it, but she knew it still needed work.

She texted David and told him she would need him to help her with some legal stuff.

She and Mary Beth worked till 4, and then headed home. Chris could only hope for happier days ahead.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris got home and put her stuff down. She pulled the lasagna out of the freezer and placed it on the counter.

She went and changed clothes and did 15 miles on the treadmill. After, she jumped in the shower and then put on her pajamas. It was almost 5:30.

She put the lasagna in the oven, and mixed a salad.

She had really thought out her idea while she was on the treadmill.

She was certain she wanted to do this, if David could help her with it.

He got home around 6.

"Hi babe!" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Hi honey". She kissed him back.

"What's this legal stuff that you want me to help you with?"

"Well, Corassa's obit was in the paper today. Isbecki wrote and paid for it, because Al didn't have any family. So that got me thinking- since he dedicated his entire life to the force, and he didn't have any family to leave anything to, what if we set it up to where his pension that he would get and his death benefit that his heirs would get will go into a fund that will benefit the force in some way, like a benefit fund for fallen officer's families, or maybe it could provide equipment to officers. Something like that".

"I think that is extremely doable. But I don't think the department will go for it since it won't be able to tax it twice. So instead, what if we created a foundation in his name, and we can add in Samuels, and Esposito's, if you'd like, and that foundation can then donate money to the force for those things?"

"That is why I married you, honey. Because you are the smartest and the sexiest lawyer in the city". She kissed him.

"We will work on it after dinner, babe. Promise".

"Ok".

They ate dinner shortly after, and she did the dishes. Afterwards, she started looking up how to start foundations. The website she found stated that you needed a board, so she started thinking about that. She sent texts to Mary Beth, Victor, and Marcus, telling them about their idea and asking them if they wanted to do it.

"yes! Great idea, Chris!".

"Count me in!".

"You can count on me, Lieutenant".

"Great. I will keep you updated. David is helping us set it up. We need a name though. If you have an idea, throw it out".

David started looking at the financial and tax aspects of this, while she was brainstorming what they would do as far as events and fundraising.

She made a lengthy list- 5k race, silent auction/gala, no-show ball, where people donate and receive a take-home cooler of the dinner they would have gotten at the ball, plus tents at events like community fairs, and festivals to take in community donations.

Chris was excited about this and hoped it would come together.

She and David worked on it till they decided to go to bed.

She made files for everything and put copies of all of it in the file, and placed it in her briefcase. He set the alarm, locked the doors, and got her a glass of water and came to join her in bed.

She climbed into bed and turned the lights off. "Thanks for helping with this David. I appreciate it".

She kissed him. "You're welcome, babe. Happy to help".

He kissed her back and they fell asleep.

***Thursday***

Chris woke up when her alarm went off. Today was the day, she was giving the eulogy today. She and Mary Beth had taken the entire day off, so that they could attend his memorial. It was still so hard to believe that Samuels was gone.

Chris laid there a little bit longer, and snuggled up to David. Most of the time, he could make her feel better when everything else couldn't.

He sleepily woke up and kissed the side of her head.

"Morning babe."

"Morning, honey".

"You nervous about today?"

"Not really. Just sad for the circumstance".

"I understand. But they wouldn't have asked you if you hadn't meant something to him, Chris. I think he thought a lot more of you than you know".

She nodded. "I thought a lot of him too".

She kissed him. "I think a lot of you, Counselor".

"Really? That's funny, I do the same…."

They made love, and then she got up and got ready.

She picked out her outfit first. She finally decided on a bright blue v-neck sleeveless top, and a black pencil skirt, with black strappy heels.

At the last minute, she added a thin black cardigan.

After a quick shower, she got dressed and then made breakfast for her and David.

She kept herself busy by cleaning the kitchen, and doing laundry and changing the sheets on their bed.

David had taken the day off as well, so he could go with her.

She finally sat down, and started reviewing her eulogy.

At 5 minutes to 9, she and David left, and headed for the service.

***At the church***

Isbecki had found a non demoninational church that could accommodate everyone.

Most all of the force had come out, as Bert Samuels was very well respected. Mary Beth, Harvey, Marcus, Claudia, Coleman, and Victor all met at the front.

"You got this, Lieutenant. You will give the best eulogy ever".

"Thanks Victor".

The service began right on time, and Victor stood up and thanked everyone for coming.

"On behalf of Lieutenant Samuels family, we thank you for coming today to honor the man we all knew and loved. And now to deliver the eulogy, Lieutenant Christine Keeler".

Chris stood up, and David squeezed her hand. "You got this, babe".

She patted him and then walked to the podium.

"I am not really sure where to start. There are so many things that can be said about Bert Samuels. I first met him when my partner on the force, Mary Beth Lacey and I were assigned to the 14th after we made detective. Back then, we were the only women in the squad, so we had a spotlight on us. Sometimes he used that, and sometimes he didn't. We went undercover more times than I would like to admit as prostitutes, but he also gave us a chance to hone our skills when others wouldn't. He was fair, brutally honest, and a damn good cop. Some of my favorite moments include one day, he was having problems with his son. So he saw that I had stayed late to work on things and he decided to lecture me, about calling my mom and talking to her. He really gave it to me good too, yelling, the whole bit. What he didn't know is that my mother had died years before. So the next day, he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, so we were all avoiding his office. I finally bit the bullet and went in there and told him that my mom had died and that he shouldn't have told me to call her. But what he didn't know, was after he left, I called my brother, and we reconnected after a few years. So he pulled it off, even if it was different. And my trip down memory lane wouldn't be complete without all of the fun we had at the 14th- Coleman and his betting pools that he did all the time, and Lieutenant telling him to stop betting but placing bets on the side. Also, there was a time where he set up one of the detectives who shall remain nameless, on a date with someone who, shall we say, wasn't authentically female. So to get him back, they set up the Lieutenant on a date with a hooker, and instead of him getting burned, he fell for her and Mary Beth and I had to go convince her to back off. My absolute favorite memory would be when he was the winner of the Distinguished Service Award, so Inspector Knelman talked me into planning the division dinner. I had 5 days left to plan it, and no committee. Plus, it was a surprise, so I still had to do my regular work on top of doing all of this. I shamelessly recruited my squad members help, and together, we pulled it off. He was so surprised, which was the point. Mary Beth and I spent an entire evening making 250 cannoli, because we had been told it was his favorite dessert, and it turned out that whomever had heard that, misunderstood. His favorite dessert was cheesecake. I had some personal tragedies when I worked under him, one of them being the death of my father. My father was a cop, and well known, too. Samuels was more than understanding and really helped me through those difficult days, and then afterwards, he managed to fill the void and step in as the father I had lost, without my knowing it. I have served under him, and a few other Lieutenants, and I learned more from Bert Samuels than I have ever learned from anyone. He was never the kind to work his way up the ladder- he just wanted to be a cop. He was never the kind to pull any punches-he just gave it to you straight, which was great at times, and maddening at others. He always knew what you needed to hear, even when you didn't want to hear it. I will close with this. When Jonah Newman was killed in the line of duty, he united us a squad in a way that seemed natural but necessary. We didn't realize that we needed what he was giving us, but he knew. He always knew before we did. There was a time when my partner, Mary Beth and I had been recruited by the brass to go upstate and bring a felon to the city ahead of a trial. As it turned out, there was a decoy and we were it, but we hadn't been told of that. Then, the decoy that we had brought back to the city was killed right in front of us and the investigation was abruptly closed. We wanted it opened, because we felt like he deserved that much. In order to make it up to us for putting us in danger, we were appointed to major cases. However, we didn't want to let the investigation go. Before all of this took place, we had made plans to paint the women's room at the 14th. We were just going to spend a weekend doing it. So, now that we are being put on Major Cases, we sought out Samuel's advice on whether or not we should continue with investigating the case. We had decided that if we did continue, we were going to the press to get them to report on it so the department would have to open it again. So he took us outside and we explained It all to him. He looked at us, and said "Paint the ladies". We asked for clarification. He explained to us that if we went to the press, and we painted the ladies room, then when our promotion was rescinded, and it was, we would at least have a freshly painted ladies room. He had this ability to see around corners that we didn't have. I remember the day that I had to tell him I was taking a promotion and leaving the 14th. Usually, he was the one to tell us, but this day, he had been on vacation, and was coming back, so instead of him telling me, I had to tell him. You would have thought we had run over his dog or something. He was just sad and depressed all day. We started having monthly lunch dates right after that, and that continued until he moved up north a few years ago. They were special times that I will always treasure. I was fortunate enough to serve under him at the 14th, where it felt more like family than work most of the time. I was honored to get to know him, and blessed to call him a friend. Lieutenant, if you can hear me wherever you are, the words 'Thank you' and 'I love you' just don't seem to cut it."

There was light applause, and she stepped down and regained her seat. David put his arm around her as she sat down. He whispered in her ear "You were magnificent, babe".

Victor went up next, and stood behind the podium. 'I just want to say that Christine was right- we weren't colleagues at the 14th, we were more like family. And he was the toughest, and the best dad, our family could have ever had. We love you Lieutenant".

The service continued with a few more poems and a hymn for everyone to sing. Then they all went outside and they did the 21 guns, and then Tommy announced that there was going to be a reception at a local restaurant, and everyone was welcome.

They all followed each other to the restaurant.

They were able to find a table in the room that had been reserved for 8, which was perfect. They all started talking about the foundation.

"We need a name for it guys. Everything I think of just seems wrong".

"I bet Jonah and Esposito welcomed him with open arms".

"Seems about right".

"Wonder what they will say when we all get there?"

"I can hear Esposito now. 'Hey, hey hey! The Gang's all here!'. That was always his favorite".

"The Gang's All Here. I haven't heard that one in forever".

They all looked at each other, and slowly nodded.

"Ok, so we will call it the "Gangs All Here Foundation". I thought of some events last night that we could do, like a 5k race, and a silent auction and dinner dance, and a no-show ball, where you get the food that you would have eaten delivered to your house, and you can stay home. Plus we can set up tents and booths at other things, like community festivals and stuff like that, so we can take community donations."

"These are great ideas, Cagney. And we are doing it on our terms, so we can decide how much to donate and when".

"Exactly".

They ate, and then they decided to head home. Chris promised everyone that she would be in touch when they had the Foundation off the ground. She was going to purchase a tent and some tables and chairs and start signing them up for community festivals.

"It was great to see all of you again, I am just sorry for the circumstance." Victor was always kind when there was a tragedy.

"I second that". Marcus was always a gentleman.

They said their goodbyes, and then headed on their way.

***Chris and David's apartment***

They came in and changed clothes. Chris switched out laundry and put the other clothes away. She started making dinner for her and David, while he changed clothes and then went to check the mail. He came back with a letter from a lawyer addressed to Chris.

She opened it, and looked at David.

"There is going to be a will reading. Apparently, I am in Samuel's will".

"That's great, Chris. When is the will reading?"

"This says Monday afternoon at 3".

"Need me to go with you?"

"If you want to. I can handle it either way".

She kissed him, and then grabbed her phone. She texted Mary Beth that she had gotten a letter that said she was in his will.

"I got the same letter, just now".

Chris and David ate dinner and just relaxed. It had been a long hard week, and she just needed to be normal.

***Friday***

Chris and Mary Beth went to work, and then left at 4 to attend Al's visitation and lead the sea of blue.

They all gathered at the church to pay their respects to Al, and Victor confirmed that he didn't have any family.

"Ginger and I are going to talk to a lawyer, who can help us. We think if we can get in and figure out what to do with his personal effects, we can then sell the apartment as furnished, and put what we make into the foundation".

"Great idea, Victor. And if you need a lawyer, I just happen to be sleeping with one".

"Our loss is the foundation's gain, Chris".

The visitation lasted 2 hours. Lots of police officers attended, because the police force is really a brother and sisterhood. Victor had figured out the route for the sea of blue. They were just going to drive about 10 miles through the city, and then go west for about 8 miles, and then end at the 14th. It seemed fitting, since that's where he had spent most of his career.

They started the ride, and were surprised by how many people stood along the road and waved at the police, and held signs that said "Thank you" or "We support the NYPD.

The sea of blue took about an hour, and when they arrived back at the 14th, Chris parked and got out. Victor and Marcus and Mary Beth got out too. Coleman pulled up, and got out a few minutes later.

"Thanks for coming guys. I know Al appreciated this, and Bert did too".

"I agree. Thanks for organizing it, Victor".

Chris took a few pics of the 14th, and one group picture for the foundation website.

"Ok guys, I am headed home. I will see ya'll, soon I hope".

"Well, Marcus and I both got letters that we are in Samuel's will. Did ya'll get those letters too?"

Chris and Mary Beth nodded.

Coleman spoke up. "Same here. Guess I will see all of you Monday at 3".

Chris and Mary Beth got back in the car. Chris drove Mary Beth to the subway stop, and then headed home.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris came in, and locked the door behind her.

David came in from the office and hugged her. "Hi babe". He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hi honey".

"was it a nice service?"

"Yes. But it was so sad because he didn't have any family. So it was just all his work family there, and that's it. We did the sea of blue, and usually there is a limo for the family, but this time it was just cops".

She looked at him. "Oh, and Victor had a good idea, that we will need your help with, if you can. Since he had no family, we want to go through his apartment and sell his effects, and maybe sell the apartment as furnished, and then put the money that we make into the foundation. But we need a lawyer who can get us in his apartment since there is no family".

"I will file the paperwork Monday morning, babe".

She kissed him. "Thank you".

"You hungry? I picked up your favorite from El Fuego's".

"That sounds good. I am going to change and then we can eat, honey".

She went and changed clothes pretty quickly, and then came back and found David heating up their dinner.

After they ate, he did the dishes, and she relaxed. She headed to the bedroom right before the news came on and climbed into bed. He set the alarm and checked all the doors and got her a glass of water, like he always did.

He climbed into bed with her.

"Honey, thank you so much for putting up with me these last few days. I know it hasn't been easy and I have been all over the place".

"Babe, I love you. And I support you in everything I do, and you don't have to apologize because you didn't do anything wrong. You are grieving the loss of two friends, and everything is understandable."

"I don't know what I would do without you".

They fell asleep easily, and David held her all night.

***The end***


End file.
